


Heartbeat

by SilverPurity



Series: Ferdibert Family Fluff [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff without Plot, Gay Parents, Heartbeats, I really like writing Soft Hubert okay???, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Nightmares, Soft Hubert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: Aria has a nightmare and Ferdinand isn’t there to comfort her. But Hubert is.





	Heartbeat

Aria awakes with a jolt, trembling violently. Sweat drips from her whole body, her breath ragged and quick. Rain is pattering against the windows, booms of thunder echoing in the distance. She whimpers, clutching her blanket close to her. A bolt of lightning cracks somewhere nearby, causing her to yelp and duck under the covers.

She squirms out of bed, taking the blanket with her. It drags along the floor as she stumbles her way through the darkness towards her door. It creaks open, sending another batch of shivers down her spine. Hesitantly, she shuffles out of her room and heads towards her parents’ bedroom. Papa was always there whenever she had a nightmare and would help soothe her fears away. Papa would then let her sleep in the bed with him. Having him there was more comforting than snuggling with her favorite toy.

She peeks into the room, the eager smile on her face vanishing upon seeing the empty room. Papa wasn’t there.

Then she remembered that Papa was away on a “diplomatic mission” for Emperor Edelgard (better known as Auntie Edie in Aria's mind). He wouldn’t be back for another week at most.

Tears pricked at her eyes. Daddy normally never slept in the room if Papa wasn’t there, usually working well into the night on important business. She didn’t want to bother Daddy, but the trip back to her room was looking scarier the longer she looked at the hallway’s hanging shadows. With careful steps, she made her way towards her Daddy’s work room. It was the only room that was lit up and the candlelight was much more inviting than the darkness. Once she was at the doorway, she peeked inside.

Daddy was there, sitting at his desk like he usually did, looking at a bunch of papers with words she didn’t understand written on them. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and a couple documents in the other. He seemed to have heard her, for he turned his head to face her. He raised an eyebrow, a confused frown forming on his face.

“What are you doing up, Aria? You should be in bed.”

“I…” She gulped, hiding a bit more under the blanket she brought with her. “I had a bad dream.”

“And?”

“Papa chases the monsters away when I’m scared, but Papa isn’t here. Can you scare the monsters away, Daddy?”

He lets out a sigh before he gestures her to come forward, open arms waiting. “Come here.”

She all but runs to his side, clinging to his pant leg the moment she reaches him. She feels strong arms lift her up before setting her on his lap. He reaches over her, likely to continue working on whatever he was doing. Probably Papa’s work while he’s away. She lays against his chest, just watching his movements as he writes down on the documents and takes the occasional sip from his coffee. Eventually, the storm outside dies down enough so that only the pitter-patter of rain against the windows can be heard.

_ Ba-bum _

Aria blinks, eyes wide open. What was that sound? That wasn't the sound of rain.

_ Ba-bum _

It's coming from somewhere nearby. Somewhere right next to her ear. But the only thing nearby is her Daddy.

_ Ba-bum Ba-bum _

Curious, she presses her head into his chest and listens closely.

_ Ba-bum Ba-bum Ba-bum _

It's a strange sound, but it’s so familiar for some strange reason. Combined with the warmth coming from her Daddy, Aria can’t help but listen to the rhythmic thumping as it chases away all of her lingering fear. Wrapped up under her blanket, sitting here with Daddy, and listening to the noise; she felt safe. Protected. But her curiosity becomes too great and she has to break the silence.

She tugs on his sleeve. “Daddy?”

“Yes, Aria?”

“What’s that sound you’re making?”

He’s stumped by her question because he stops what he’s doing to direct his full attention to her. “What do you mean?”

“That thumping sound!” she explains, patting her little hand right where she heard the noise. “In here!”

His large, gloved hand covers her own. “...You mean my heartbeat?”

“Heartbeat?” she repeats. “I didn’t know hearts beat-te-ted.”

“Yes. They do. They’re supposed to do that. You might also recognize it as the noise in your ears when you run too fast.”

“Wow! Really? I like it!”

She smiled as she wrapped her blanket tighter around herself before placing her head back on his chest, hoping to listen to her Daddy’s heartbeat again. As the night dragged on, she felt her eyes slowly drooping. Daddy was so warm and the sound of his heartbeat was so soothing. She wished she could sit there forever and snuggle with Daddy. And when Papa came back, she’d snuggle with him too. She had a whole week of snuggles to catch up on. Her last thought before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber was that she hoped Papa would come home soon. She really missed him.

* * *

It was in the early morning hours when Hubert finally finished all the paperwork for the day. He ran a tired hand through his hair. He’d be lucky to get a few hours of sleep before he’d have to do it all over again the next day. With the Prime Minister away on business, Hubert wasn’t willing to let anyone touch Ferdinand’s work. It was stressful at times--Edelgard had reprimanded him several times about taking on too much and that he needed a break--but it was all to lighten his husband’s workload when he finally returned to the Empire.

Hubert pushed himself and the chair away from his desk, meaning to stand up. However, Aria had settled into a restful sleep and was now clinging to his shirt like she would a pillow. Her head was nestled right over his chest, still listening to the sound of his heart. There was no way he could pry her away when she looked so content. Adjusting her so that he could carry her in his arms, he made his way to his and Ferdinand’s room. Once there, he forwent trying to change into his nightclothes and slipped right under the covers, bringing Aria with him. Even when the change in position jostled her enough to separate her from her "pillow", she reached out and clung right back to him. Hubert brushed her hair back behind her ear, a smile breaking out on his face as leaned back against the pillows.

"You are the only child who willingly clings to me like this,” he muses aloud. “The rest flee in terror, as they should.”

All he got in response was the sound of quiet snoring.

Hubert remembers the time when she was first born. Neither he nor Ferdinand had decided on a name. Not until Hubert actually complimented the baby, which garnered a baffled look from his husband.

_ “I have known you for years, but hearing such endearing words said to another--even if that person is your own baby...” _

_ “Still comparable to a snake singing an aria, I assume?” _

_ “Why, yes, act--” Ferdinand paused. Then, his expression brightened, before he pointed dramatically at Hubert and their nameless baby. “That’s it!” _

_ Hubert could only stare at his husband’s excited demeanor. “What?” _

_ “Aria,” Ferdinand declared. “I think we should name her ‘Aria’.” _

_ “Aria?” _

_ Ferdinand nodded. “For when she came into this world, her lungs were strong. For when she grows, she will have the strength to sing and dance to her own opera--her own story. To have the power to stand on her own, but accompanied by those who compliment her, like music does for a singer.” _

_ “...A little too heavy on the symbolism for my tastes,” Hubert muttered, unsure how to respond to his husband’s eloquent speech. “If Aria should grow strong to stand on her own, it is up to us to teach her to do so. Not to the name we bestow upon her.” _

_ “I understand, but--” Ferdinand blinked. “Did you just call her ‘Aria’?” _

_ “Indeed,” Hubert answered, trying his best to hide his smile upon seeing Ferdinand’s reaction. The Prime Minister was practically glowing. “I think...it is a lovely name for her.” _

Funny how both Ferdinand and Aria started crying at the same time after that, Hubert caught in the middle trying to calm down the both of them.

Sometimes, Hubert can hardly believe this small child was that tiny baby from back then. But at times like this, when she wanted to be near him--it wasn’t too often due to his dubious work keeping him away most days and Ferdinand was much better at showering his love upon the child--he could remember the days when she never wanted to be held by anyone but Hubert. The sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep then. It seemed that it still held true in the present day.

“It’s been too long since I held you close to my heart like this,” he tells her, knowing she will not hear his words. “These hands that hold you are stained. You wouldn’t let me near you if you knew what these hands have done.”

“...Dun’ care…”

Hubert stares as tired ember-orange eyes look up at him. She looks to be annoyed.

“Daddy is Daddy. Papa loves Daddy and I love Daddy,” she answers with a yawn. “Papa says you do bad things to keep Auntie Edie and everyone safe. But I don’t care if you do bad things. You’re not bad, Daddy. So I don’t care if you have dirty hands. I’m still gonna snuggle with you.”

She nuzzles back into his shirt, the desire to sleep pulling her back into dreamland.

Such delightfully innocent words from a child who knows nothing of the horrors of death. Yet, he is moved nonetheless.

He sinks down further under the covers, his head now resting on pillows and Aria nestled safely on his chest. He places a small kiss to the top of her head, a true smile spreading across his face.

“Sleep well, Aria.”

* * *

Ferdinand returns home right as dawn breaks on the horizon. He is eager to return to his husband and daughter, hoping to regale them all about his travels. However, he finds the house suspiciously quiet. He does not hear the telltale clanging of Hubert making his traditional batch of coffee nor does he hear Aria’s sweet voice, practicing the latest song Dorothea has taught her.

He makes his way through all the rooms, his heart near stopping upon seeing Aria’s messy bed but no Aria. He rushes to their room, opening the door in a panic. The adrenaline slows down when he sees two bodies lying there. Hubert is fast asleep for once--which Ferdinand is grateful for since Hubert really needs to stop running himself ragged--and Aria is right next to him, a stream of drool trailing from the edge of her open mouth. Aria has forgone her own blanket and substituted it for Hubert’s cloak. Hubert’s left arm is draped protectively over her, his other being used as Aria’s pillow.

Ferdinand can’t help but beam at the sight.

He’ll let them sleep a little longer. It would be ignoble of him to disturb such a peaceful scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that Ferdinand will has his moment of fluff with Aria too. I just reeeeeeeeeeeally like Soft Hubert.
> 
> Also, please feel free to leave comments. If you like it, great! Then I'll make more fluff! If you don't, I'll probably hide under a rock and stew in my own incompetence because I hate my own writing.


End file.
